


Perspective

by Medie



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> You've never been on this side of it, Mohinder. You don't know what it's like to be afraid of yourself.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "The Second Coming", but SO very AU. This was supposed to be, um, a lot higher rated than it turned out. I went looking for porn, they wanted to _talk_. I am annoyed.

Beer. Mohinder. Bed. Shower. Pizza. More Mohinder. More bed. _Much_ more bed.

When he lets himself into the loft, that's all Matt has on his mind. It's pretty much all he's thought about since getting on the plane.

"Matt! Hi!"

Mohinder's _there_. His eyes are wide, excited, and he's bouncing on his heels. The loft is quiet and dark. Molly's still with the Petrellis, hopefully negotiating a future babysitting salary. Heidi had mentioned something about it on the phone and Matt agreed. He's not sure Molly's really ready for that – okay, so he's sure – but he doesn't care. As long as she's not thinking about what happened, he's not going to complain.

"Hey," says Matt, shrugging out of his coat. Mohinder's still fidgeting, almost dancing in place. He reminds Matt of a little kid with a secret. Something he 'justcan'twaittotellsohurryupplease!' It's almost cute, except Matt's in love with a budding mad scientist and he's pretty sure this won't end well. "You're up late."

"I couldn't sleep." Mohinder steps closer, pushing Matt back into the door. "I've been examining Maya's blood samples." Right. _ Maya_. Matt's stomach lurches. He hasn't met this woman, with her nowhere to be seen, maybe he never will, but she led a monster to their door. He's not stupid enough to think Sylar wouldn't have come after them, wouldn't have sought out Mohinder eventually, but he can't quite forgive Maya her part in it.

He wants to, but not yet.

"Well, either it's going really well, or you've had way too much coffee and the toilet's broken again." It's disturbing how much he hopes its the latter. As much as he loves Mohinder, the research he does scares the living fuck out of Matt. "Do I need to get the wrench?"

"No," says Mohinder. He works a leg between Matt's, leaning into him. His fingers become oddly fascinated with Matt's hair, playing around the ends and making Matt shiver. _Oh_. The research is going really, _really_ well. It's kind of disturbing; how hot a good night at the microscope can make Mohinder. Really.

Mohinder kisses him, tongue immediately thrust into Matt's mouth. Okay. Research hit it out of the park. Not that Matt's complaining about the celebration but –-

Putting hands to Mohinder's shoulders, Matt gently – but firmly – pushes him away. It's like a kick in the gut to do it. Messy curls, lust-dark eyes, and slick lips, Mohinder's got 'fuck me and fuck me hard' written all over him. Just the suggestion of it's enough to make Matt so hard he's squirming. "I'm gonna guess you had a break through? Either that or you rigged up a still out back and you're drunk out of your mind."

Mohinder grins, hands on Matt's belt buckle. "I am perfectly sober, I promise."

"High on life, huh?"

"Something like that," says Mohinder. "I think I have it, Matt." He nudges closer. "I think I know what causes the mutations."

It's like cold ice water hitting his spine. "You what?"

"The cause." Mohinder's eyes light up. "I know what it is that triggers the abilities. It wouldn't take much to replicate it." He tugs Matt's belt open, unzipping his fly. His fingers are warm as they curl around Matt's cock, but to Matt, they're like fire. His entire body is cold and there's a dull buzzing in his ears. "Do you realize what this means?"

"Yeah," says Matt, his voice dull. "I do."

Mohinder frowns. Matt's lack of enthusiasm is unexpected. That's not a surprise. "You don't seem to understand."

"Yeah, I do." Making himself smile, Matt cups Mohinder's face in his palms and rests his forehead against Mohinder's. "You're the one who doesn't understand." He breathes in and out slowly, trying to find the right words. "You've never been on this side of it, Mohinder. You don't know what it's like to be afraid of yourself. Of what you might do." Who you might hurt.

Molly's blank face, blindly obeying his command, flashes through his head and Matt tenses, his entire body going rigid. Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid_. So fucking stupid. He swallows, pulling back. "To you, this is an opportunity, but trust me, the rest of us? Kinda don't share that view."

He stops talking, waiting for Mohinder to say something. He concentrates, keeping the wall between their minds firmly in place. He doesn't want to know what Mohinder's thinking right now. He's afraid of what he might see.

It's forever and an instant before Mohinder speaks. "And what view do you share?"

Matt pulls back, letting his hands fall to Mohinder's shoulders. "Everyone wants superpowers when they're a kid. I did. Then I woke up one day and found out my partner was fucking my wife." He taps the side of his own head. "I _heard_ it. I know what happens in your head when you die. I heard that too." His smile is shaky as he adds. "I can't forget the things I know. Things no one should ever know and I have to live with them."

"And yet some of that has helped, hasn't it?" asks Mohinder. His eyes are almost pleading. "You've done some wonderful things with your abilities. You saved Molly."

"After I put her in danger to begin with." Matt puffs out a breath. "That's not even the worst of it, Mohinder. You know what I can do. I could kill someone by _thinking_ about it. That's a kind of power no human being should have.""Trust me, Mohinder. Ask the people around you. Ask them if they'd give it back if they could. They'll say yes."

Mohinder hesitates. Matt knows what's coming. "There have been some abuses -- " He can almost predict the arguments Mohinder's about to lay out. He doesn't give him the chance.

"And some murders," interjects Matt. "Sylar and the Company alone have one hell of a body count." He smiles, leaning in to kiss Mohinder. There's no hesitation. Mohinder slides his hands up Matt's shoulders, fingers lacing together behind his head, while Matt's land on his hips. When he pulls back, he adds, "I know you want to believe the best of people, but you know better than anyone what can happen."

It's cheating to remind Mohinder of his father. Of Molly. It's cheating and, maybe, it's just a little mean, but Matt hopes anyway that he has. He kisses Mohinder again. "You're brilliant, Mohinder, and I love you for it. Just stop and smell the roses sometimes, okay? _Think._"

Mohinder nods, but Matt knows better. He hasn't won. Not yet. Mohinder's too stubborn and too chronically optimistic to let go that easy. This is a draw, but it'll have to do. For now. Mohinder's not the only bullheaded one in this.

"Now," says Matt, kissing Mohinder's neck and walking him backward. "We were, uh, on our way to _celebrating_?"

Mohinder tips his head back, laughing. "You are shameless." He knows he's being distracted. Matt can see that in his eyes and in his mind. Not that it matters. They're both in the mood for a little distraction and Matt's original plan is still looking pretty good.

Beer. Mohinder. Bed. Shower. Pizza. Rinse, repeat. Especially on the bed and Mohinder.

They lose Mohinder's pants at three paces. Matt's follow at four. Five and six are Matt's shirt and Mohinder's tank.

By the time they reach the bed, they're naked. Matt's

"We'll have to clean that up in the morning," says Matt, as Mohinder sucks on his neck. He brings up his hands, pushing. "Molly will be back before school."

Mohinder tips backward, landing on the bed. He's grinning. "Matthew, Molly does know -- "

Kneeling on the bed, Matt kisses him. When he comes up for air, he looks down at the grinning Mohinder. "No, she does not. Molly has no idea about the opposite sex. Or the same sex. Molly does not know about sex _period_ and we are not going to have any conversations that suggest she might. Got it?"

With a roll of his eyes, Mohinder nods. "Got it." A half-second later he adds, "But she does."

"I am _not_ listening to this," hums Matt, raining kisses across Mohinder's grinning face. He rocks forward, rubbing his body against Mohinder's. It's lazy, more reflexive than anything, but it still sends a thrill racing through him. "We are not talking about this."

Mohinder squirms. "No, I suppose not. It would be highly inappropriate otherwise."

"Welcome to parenthood," says Matt, grinning. "It only gets worse from here." Skimming one hand down Mohinder's side, loving the feeling of hot skin beneath his palm, he adds, "You know, we do have the place to ourselves tonight."

Hooking a leg over Matt's, Mohinder nods. His body rocks up, pushing into Matt's with a telltale deliberation. "We do. I suppose you would like to take advantage of that?"

"As many times as humanly possible," agrees Matt. "Sound good to you?"

Mohinder's hand curls around his cock. "Sounds _fantastic_."


End file.
